A pneumothorax is an abnormal lung condition that is characterized by the collection of air in the pleural space separating the lung from the chest wall. Pneumothoraces may occur in one or both lungs and cause a partial or complete collapse of the affected lung or lungs. The severity of the collapse of one, or sometimes both, lungs determines the oxygenation and ventilation impairment for the patient, which can lead to hemodynamic instability and/or death.
The symptoms of pneumothorax are often vague and inconclusive, so that medical imaging is required to achieve an accurate diagnosis of the condition. A trained radiologist may attempt to diagnose the existence of pneumothorax by examining chest x-rays, computed tomography (CT) scans, or ultrasound images. In fact, bedside ultrasounds have been used to accurately detect pneumothorax in acute emergency and trauma settings.